Broken and Used
by Angelina-Aurora
Summary: Now that you've found out Jackie's Identity, will Scott be able to accept her? Will Scott, Shelby, and Jackie be able to keep Elaine from Jared?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the HG characters (to tell the truth i don't think anyone does anymore) But i DO own Jackie, Her grandmother, and Jared.  
  
" Grandma please, PLEASE don't leave me here," Jaclyn Forlenza managed to whimper through tears.  
  
"Sweetie, you know it's for the best," her grandmother replied. "Besides, Horizon is a wonderful school. Lanie…"  
  
"Lanie, Lanie, Lanie! Why is SHE always the favored one? HUH? If it weren't for her, we wouldn't even have these problems," Jackie sobbed.  
  
"JACLYN CHRISTINA FORLENZA! How dare you talk about your sister that way. You know very well she had nothing to do with this. She's just as devastated as you and I," her grandmother sharply reprimanded.  
  
"That's what you think," Jackie mumbled under her breath. As the car pulled up the driveway, they passed a sign. Jackie read it to herself. "Mount Horizon High School. Yea, the school for screw-ups. I don't belong here. I'm not the one who's messed up. It's her. And after all she's done…" Her thoughts trailed off as fresh tears cascaded down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away as her grandmother opened the door.  
  
"Jaclyn, I'd like you to meet Mr. Scarborough," Jackie's grandmother introduced her to a strapping dark haired man.  
  
"Uh, Peter's fine, we're not into all that formal jazz around here," Peter corrected. "Nice to meet you Jackie."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Jackie cordially replied.  
  
"Woah," Peter thought to himself, "That's a new one. Usually they don't say anything or shoot back some smart remark"  
  
"Well, we'll get you settled in. Ill introduce you to Sophie who'll go through routine checks with you." Peter said aloud.  
  
As they went their separate ways, Peter thought he would leave Jackie's grandmother with a few words of comfort. "Oh, Mrs. Forlenza, don't worry, Jackie's in good hands."  
  
Jackie sadly watched her grandmother's car drive away and thought to herself "There goes the last person who ever cared about me. Now I'm stuck here with him and there's no way out."  
  
  
  
*** Note- hey guys, this is my first Fanfic… so don't be mean. This is kinda the teaser beginning, the chapters will eventually be longer.*** 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HG characters…. Blah blah blah. I do own Jackie, Jared and Jackie's grandmother… so don't steal them.  
  
  
  
Jackie was introduced to a young blonde woman, Sophie. "She and Peter would look cute together," she smiled to herself.  
  
"Welcome to Horizon Jackie. I'm Sophie," she warmly smiled as Peter left the room. Jackie politely smiled back. "Would you mind?" Sophie asked motioning to Jackie's bag.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not," was Jackie's reply. After about two minutes of searching, Jackie's curiosity got the best of her. "What exactly are you looking for?" she asked.  
  
Sophie looked up with a confused look on her face and wondered, "How can she not know?" "Any drug paraphernalia," she simply stated.  
  
"DRUGS!? Oh my God! I've never touched that crap in my life, let alone store it away in my bags!" Jackie exclaimed. "Oh, no," Jackie thought, " Where am I? They've put me here with a bunch of insane druggies. There's no way the poor kid could be HERE!" Jackie began to get worried.  
  
"Well, you're clean," Sophie said scratching her head.  
  
"Yup," was all Jackie said. The two women walked out of the cabin.  
  
"First you'll get the full tour of horizon. Then we'll get you settled in your cabin for some supervised quiet time. You'll be with the cliffhangers." Sophie explained.  
  
"OK," Jackie replied  
  
"Shelby!" Sophie called to a blond girl at a nearby picnic table.  
  
"I didn't do it," Shelby smartly remarked.  
  
"Chill Shelby, I just thought you'd be willing to give Jackie the royal tour. She's the newest addition to the cliffhangers," Sophie told her.  
  
"New, I can tell. Now, ROYAL tours, I don't do. Tours, yes. Leave the royal part to queenie over there" Shelby responded pointing at a brunette at the table she had just left.  
  
"Shelby, be nice," Sophie warned.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Shelby complained.  
  
"Thanks Shel. Maybe you two can get acquainted."  
  
"Peachy keen," Shelby said rolling her eyes.  
  
Jackie watched on in amusement. "If I ever talked to my teacher like that, I'd probably have detention for a week!" Jackie laughed to herself. Then, it hit her, She wasn't at her old school anymore. She was stuck here, in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of kleptos, druggies, and sociopathic maniacs."  
  
"Well newbie," Shelby sighed, "Let's go. Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
***note- hey guys! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews…and I haven't eeven gotten close to starting. There's gonna be a lot of suspense.. sorry lol. I'll try to get as many chapters up a week as I can, at least one a week. Sorry Jackie seemed so naïve with the drug thing, but I hadda make a point. More soon!! I promise.. next time you get to read her file*** 


	3. Discoveries

*Disclaimer- I don't own any Hg characters.. blah.. blah... blah. But I DO! own Jackie, her grandmother, and Jared. I'm SOOO sorry about not writing in awhile. See, I typed it and saved it on a disk, and it turns out the disk had an error, so I had to retype it a bunch of times.  
  
Sophie walked into Peter's office after dropping Jackie off with Shelby. She noticed him sitting at his desk deep in thought.  
  
"Hey there mountain man," Sophie greeted him, "You look perplexed. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Peter responded looking up at her, "It's just the new admit. We've never had anyone like her before."  
  
" What do you mean? Are her files really that bad?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Worse than you can imagine. But that's not it."  
  
"I don't get you. You'll have to elaborate on that one."  
  
"Well, for one thing," Peter began to explain, " she was very... I guess you'd say... Polite when she first came. It makes me feel there's something about her that makes her stand out from the rest."  
  
"Just because she's polite?" Sophie asked not catching the drift.  
  
"No, not just that, but the fact that she sort of... I don't know... carries herself differently and reacts differently."  
  
"I kinda know what you mean," Sophie said in agreement. " When I was admitting her, she flipped out when she figured out I was checking her for drugs."  
  
"What!?"  
  
" Yea. At first she didn't know what I was doing. But when she figured it out, it was like she had to defend herself. She started saying how she, and I quote, `had never touched that crap in her life.' Now, I don't know bout you, but that, I think, is a little... far from what I'm used to.  
  
"That's not all," Peter said handing Sophie a folder. "Read this."  
  
Sophie took the thin folder Peter handed her and opened it. What she read made all her heart go out to Jackie.  
  
Name: Jacklyn Christina Forlenza  
  
Age: 15  
  
Date of Birth: August 19, 1986  
  
Grade admitted: 10  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eye color: green  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Lives with Grandmother and older sister. Diagnosed with depression at age fourteen. After mother committed suicide, began cutting. Twice attempted suicide, once hospitalized for six months. Horizon suggested by older sister after second life attempt.  
  
Sophie looked up from the paper and thought to herself, "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
"Wow," she said aloud.  
  
"Pretty bad huh?" Peter responded. "And I bet you there's more that her grandmother and sister don't know. There always is."  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I can't help feeling for her."  
  
" Me too. But we can't treat her any different than the rest, Soph. But we've gotta find a way to get her to open up. I'm thinking the `politeness' is just a show."  
  
As Sophie left the room, Peter groaned and rubbed his temples. This was going to be the hardest mask to remove, mostly because he didn't know if Jackie was even wearing one. 


	4. Encounters

Disclaimer- I don't own any HG characters… blah blah, don't sue me. I DO own Jackie, her grandmother and Jared  
  
**Sorry it took so long, I kinda sorta lost my notebook I have all this written in**  
  
  
  
Shelby led Jackie around campus. She casually pointed out each building as they passed. "Here's the lodge, cafeteria (the food sucks), those are the dorms, and here," Shelby said indicating with her hand, "Is the shed. Great for holding cleaning mechanisms and sports equipment. Perfect for making out. Just don't get caught. You'll have kitchens for a moth."  
  
Jackie just smiled at this remark. "Well." She thought, "She doesn't seem too bad. Maybe if I just talk to her and avoid everyone else."  
  
"You don't talk much do you?" Shelby inquired sarcastically. "I like you already."  
  
The two walked across campus towards the docks. As they neared Jackie noticed someone coming towards them. As he came closer, Jackie's stomach flip-flopped. However, that didn't last long and she all of a sudden wanted to run away and hide. "Now here is the best part of Horizon, but hands off girlie he's mine." Shelby said seductively.  
  
Scott gave Jackie a curious up-and-down. "Newbie huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, just what we need." Shelby complained rolling her eyes. " I was so kindly volunteered to give her the "grand tour of our humble abode."  
  
" Just don't give her any crap for once Shel," Scott implored.  
  
Shelby playfully pouted. "You spoil all my fun."  
  
Scott gave her a serious look. "I'm serious Shelby."  
  
"Yeah I know," said Shelby rolling her eyes. "Actually I wasn't planning on it for once. Surprised?"  
  
"Good"  
  
With that, Jackie couldn't stand it any longer. She had to get out of there. "I'm kind of tired. Do you think you could show me which dorm is ours?"  
  
Shelby put on a mock-surprised look. "She speaks!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Just give me a minute." Shelby leaned in closer to Scott seductively. "You, me, docks, after lights out."  
  
"I'll be waiting." Scott said with a slight smile.  
  
As the two girls walked away, Scott couldn't help but feel a strange feeling come over him. The new girl seemed familiar. Almost too familiar for his tastes.  
  
Jackie lay on her bed thinking about what had just happened. She just talked to HIM! Scott Barringer! The one guy she ADORED all through freshman year but never got up the courage to do anything but smile at. And now they finally meet. Of all the places it had to be here.  
  
*** NOTE: umm guys, I know he's from Washington, but what part is Scott from and is there nething in the series that says what school they're from? I wanna be "politically correct" lol 


	5. Butterflies

**Disclaimer- You know the drill**  
  
At 4:00, the Cliffhanger girls began to one-by-one appear in the dorm. Shelby was the first to come in. " Hey newbie, dinner's in an hour. You're lucky we're not on kitchens this week." She explained.  
  
"It's Jackie." Jackie said slightly irritated.  
  
"Ok then, Jackie" Shelby replied sarcastically with and emphasis on her name, "After dinner we've gotta meet in the lodge for group."  
  
"Whatever," Jackie replied nonchalantly while Shelby plopped on her bed and started her homework. Shortly after, in walked miss peppy personality, Juilette, followed by Daisy and Kat.  
  
"Ooh, we've got a new member," Juliette squealed.  
  
"You say it like she joined a club," Daisy smirked. "I can see it now . . . Screw-ups anonymous."  
  
Juliet rolled her eyes and smiled at Jackie, "I'm Juliette."  
  
"The Cliffhanger's personal pep squad." Shelby said from over her book, "Ignore her Jackie."  
  
Jackie smiled a pathetic smile at Juliette and thought, "Ok, so they're here at this screwed up school, but they don't seem like they belong. Juliette is exactly like the cheerleaders back home." Then, her heart fell. "The kind Scott used to date that were always hanging on him refusing to let him give me, a stupid freshman, the time of day."  
  
"Hello, earth to ms. Spacey." Jackie was snapped back to reality by Shelby's voice.  
  
"Oh, what?" she asked.  
  
"I said, come on, I wanna be able to eat sometime this year." Shelby answered somewhat agitated.  
  
"K, coming." And with that she walked toward what would be one of the most awkward meals she had ever had.  
  
The five girls walked into the cafeteria and grabbed their trays. The boys were already seated at their usual spots. "Damn, she is fine," Ezra drooled.  
  
"Hah, who, the newbie? Maybe we should see what Daisy thinks about your opinion EZ." Auggie teased.  
  
"NO!" Ezra shouted much too quickly and desperately. "I mean, whatever." He recovered, regaining composure. Scott and Auggie laughed as the girls sat down.  
  
"What's so funny?" Juliette asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nothin' Jules don't worry 'bout it." Auggie added through a stifled laugh.  
  
"So who's the newbie?" Ezra questioned before the conversation got any farther.  
  
"I'm Jackie," she replied almost inaudibly. She hated other people answering for her.  
  
"Ezra," the curly haired guy said smiling.  
  
"Augusto Cicieros" Auggie said nodding in introduction. "Encantado."  
  
"A.K.A Auggie," Juliette added.  
  
"Igualmente," Jackie half smiled. "Hey, at least I learned something in three years of Spanish class." She thought.  
  
"Hey," Scott said, his brow slightly furrowed in thought. All Jackie could manage was a slight turning up of the sides of her mouth. She felt the butterflies return and her mouth go dry. She began to feel overly uncomfortable. Sitting down she listened to the group's carefree banter about some guy Jeff running into a beehive on a hike, and played with her food. Every time Scott's voice chimed in Jackie couldn't help but think back to how things used to be before.  
  
~*~  
  
It was after her freshman English class. As she walked to geometry she always took the route sophomore hallway, just to catch a glimpse of him. Then, she'd see him. Backpack carelessly slung across his shoulder, chatting with some guys or his latest fling. But for some reason, no matter what, he would always look her way and smile. Jackie doubted Scott knew who she was, but it was OK. She was popular but not in the drop-dead gorgeous cheerleader way. She was freshman class president, smart, pretty, and sweet. Nonetheless, not exactly "his type."  
  
~*~  
  
"You know, the food's not REALLY that bad." Jackie's thoughts were interrupted by Scott's teasing tone.  
  
"Oh, uh . . . I'm not really hungry." She stammered, her eyes focused at a spot on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't feel as left out in a few days." a smiling Kat put in. Jackie looked at her and smiled a meek smile. Left out? She didn't care about being left out, just let out.  
  
"Come on Cliffhangers. Group in the lodge in five." Peter's voice boomed across the mess hall. The students cleared their plates and set off for group.  
  
Walking into the building Scott couldn't help but stare at the new girl. "Where have I seen her before?" he wondered. Her brooding eyes and dark hair seemed vaguely familiar, but the way she carried herself was all wrong. 


	6. Suspicion

~*Disclaimer- Don't own ne1 but Jackie, her grandmother, and Jared (who, by the way, is Jackie's bf, but he's coming in later.*~  
  
  
  
Peter started group. "Ok, I want you all to start by finishing the sentence 'I feel…' Jules?"  
  
"I feel… excited. Auggie"  
  
" I feel anxious, EZ"  
  
" I feel… curious, Daisy" Ezra said batting his eyes playfully at her  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes, "I feel disgusted. Shelby"  
  
"I feel… unsure. Um… Jackie"  
  
"I… um… I feel… pressured? Scott" She said in the smallest voice possible, calling on the only person who hadn't gone yet.  
  
"I feel…uh… frustrated."  
  
"Ok, good guys. Now I know you've already met Jackie, but I still expect you to treat her just like everyone else. So, cliffhangers, I just called group to introduce you to Jackie AND we're going to go on a quest the day after tomorrow." A loud groan came up from the group. "Hey, hey, don't be so quick to form an opinion." Peter responded to the sound," The theme of this quest is going to be 'Co-dependence'. You will be divided into groups of 3 and 4. You'll find out your groups the day of. Each person will have soul control of one necessity of life. Everyone will need to cooperate with each other in performing specific tasks. If not, they will be forced to go without one or two of the three necessities for 24 hours. BUT, Sophie or myself will be following each group, so no funny business and by that I mean there has to be a just reason to withhold a necessity and that you remember that just because you're off campus doesn't mean the rules don't still apply. Got it?" Peter lectured.  
  
"Yea." Came a less than enthusiastic murmur from the teens.  
  
" Good. K, group's over 'till tomorrow." As the group filtered out, Peter realized Scott had seemed very preoccupied. He walked over to him. "Hey Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Scott answered apprehensive of what was to come.  
  
"I noticed you were a little spacey during group. Anything you wanna talk about?" Peter inquired.  
  
Scott sighed a sigh of relief. Was that all? "Nah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." he replied.  
  
"Care to share?" Peter asked hopeful he would open up just in case it was really important.  
  
" Nothing important. It's just that I have this… this feeling that I've seen the new girl before, but I can't figure out where."  
  
"In a good way or bad way?" Peter inquired.  
  
" Good… I think." Was his reply.  
  
" Well, why don't you try talking to her. Get to know her. Maybe something will ring a bell. "Peter suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Scott replied with a furrowed brow, and walked away.  
  
**Yeah I know the chaps are really short. But who's got time? I promise, keep reviewing ill keep writing.** 


	7. Rude Awakenings

***Disclaimer*** I don't own any of the HG characters.. (although I wish I owned Hayden tee hee) but I do own all rights to Jackie, Her grandmother and Jared. And all you people who assume I'm breaking Shelby and Scott up… FORGET IT… that will NEVER happen as long as I control the storyline. (he he)  
  
  
  
Peter walked into his office, sat down in his chair, and massaged his temples. He had had a long day, between the Cliffhangers' new admit, Scott, and an outburst from the Ridgerunners during class that day, he was ready for the day to end. A moment later, Peter heard his ears begin to ring. After a few rings, he realized it was actually the phone. He walked up to it and put the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Scarborough? This is Martha Forlenza, Jacklyn's grandmother. Do you think it would be possible for me to speak with her?" Jackie's grandmother spoke from the other end of the phone. "I..I mean if there's nothing important going on," she continued not sounding too sure of herself.  
  
"Of course Mrs. Forlenza, let me go get her. We just finished a group session. And if you ask me, I think she'll be just fine. She participated on her first day which many new students don't do."  
  
Jackie's grandmother let out a sigh. "What a relief. May I speak with her?"  
  
"Of course," was Peter's response. A few minutes later, Jackie walked into the room expecting the worst.  
  
"Yea?" Jackie asked Peter.  
  
"You've got a phone call. It's your grandma. She seems like the typical concerned grandmother," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jackie said giving a sarcastic smile that caused Peter to laugh. She picked up the phone while Peter stepped back not to intrude.  
  
"Hey Grandma," Jackie spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Jacklyn dear, I'm so glad to hear from you. I've been worried about you all day. How are you dear?"  
  
"I'm fine Grandma, stop worrying about me," Jackie comforted her.  
  
"Sweetie I can't help it. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You sister's worried about you too. She cares about you. In fact, she wants to talk to you right now. I love you Jacklyn, take care of yourself, and be good."  
  
"OK Grandma, I love you. And don't worry about me," Jackie soothed, not all too anxious to talk to her sister.  
  
"Hey Jax," her sister said over the receiver.  
  
"Hey," Jackie responded.  
  
" So… did you see him, do what I told you?" her sister inquired.  
  
"God Lanie! I just got here! What's your problem?" Jackie practically screamed.  
  
"Shh, that Peter guy will hear you. Ok, so it's your first day. There'll be others. Oh, by the way, guess who I saw today?" She asked menacingly.  
  
"Who?" Jackie asked feeling her stomach start to churn.  
  
"Jared. Yea, he uh, he came to see if there's an address or phone number he can reach you at. He's really a sweet boy. Very good looking too. He's got potential Jax," she threatened.  
  
"NO! You stay away from him! You're not adding another life to the list of ones you've already ruined," Jackie almost cried.  
  
" Well then just get him away from that… that whore, and he'll be just fine and dandy when you get back," Jackie's sister slyly stated.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you! And plus, there's no way to get the two of them apart. They're inseparable. It's called love. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Jackie taunted.  
  
" Watch it you little whack job. I heard Jared's parents are out of town this week and there's no one to stop me from going over there. Now you get him back to me or you know the consequences."  
  
"Click" the phone went dead.  
  
"Oh God," Jackie whimpered under her breath.  
  
" Everything ok?" Peter came over and asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine. Just my grandma, you know? She worries too much," Jackie half-lied.  
  
"She has every right to be worried," Peter replied. "Well, come on, you want to finish homework before lights-out."  
  
Jackie walked back to the girl's dorm. She couldn't believe her sister. Once was enough, but twice!? Every time Jackie had a good thing going, she ALWAYS had to ruin everything. She couldn't stand it when Jackie had it better off than she did. Jackie had to find a way to keep her sister away from both Scott and Jared.  
  
Jackie walked in the door and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well lookie who's back. What'd Peter want?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Nothing really, just that my grandma called. She wanted to see if I was 'OK'" Jackie said sarcastically making quotes in the air with her fingers. "As if I'd be here if I was fine," she continued quietly with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ah, for the days when people cared to ask how you were. If only someone had taken the time to say 'So Shelby, how are you?'" Shelby said cynically.  
  
"Yea, but they're all too wrapped up in their own screwed-up lives to give a crap about us," Daisy added.  
  
Jackie lay facedown on her bed and the tears just started flowing. She cried for Scott, She cried for Jared, and she cried for her mother, but most of all, she cried for herself.  
  
"Aww, Shelby, now look what you did. Why do you always have to be so cruel? You made her cry," Juliette scolded and half taunted Shelby while sitting down on the edge of Jackie's bed.  
  
"Oh go have your daily puke Queenie," Shelby retorted. Juliette shot her an icy glare, and Shelby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. You might feel out of place for a while and miss your family and friends. I won't lie to you. But soon the initial panic will wear off. I promise," Juliette soothed.  
  
Jackie felt calmed by Juliette's words, but Shelby was right. If only someone had taken the time to ask what was wrong, maybe things could have been different. For her, for Scott.  
  
The hours rolled by, and soon it was lights-out. After the first bed check, Scott snuck out of the boys dorm and walked to the docks. He sat down on the edge and waited for Shelby. As he waited, he thought to himself, "Why is this bothering me so much? So what if I can't get who she is or how I know her. I'll find out soon enough. But I want to know now. Why is she having such a big effect on me? Ok, Scott, get it together. Ask Shelby. Maybe she'll have the answers. She usually does."  
  
Scott smiled at the thought of Shelby and looked around to see if she was coming. As if on cue, she walked down the wooden dock.  
  
"Hey there cowboy," she said seductively making Scott stand up. The two locked lips passionately for awhile until Scott pulled away.  
  
" What?" asked Shelby, a little confused.  
  
" Shel, I need to talk to you about something," Scott responded.  
  
" Ok," Shelby said out loud while silently thinking, "Oh God."  
  
"I need your advice on something that's been bothering me all day," Scott went on. "It's about that new girl, Jackie."  
  
"Oh," said Shelby apprehensively.  
  
" No, no, oh God Shel, not like that. NOTHING like that. It's just that I feel like I know her from somewhere and it's bothering me that I can't figure it out," Scott explained.  
  
Shelby sighed internally. "Is that all Cowboy?" She asked leaning in seductively.  
  
"I'm serious," he smiled slightly leaning back.  
  
"Ok, if it'll make you happy I'll find some things about the mystery woman for you. Ok?" Shelby promised.  
  
"I knew I liked you," Scott leaned in teasing.  
  
"Don't get used to it," She replied playfully and locked eyes with him smiling and leaning in for a kiss. 


	8. Starting off on new Endeavors

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own ne1 cept Jackie.. blah blah blah*~* IT was finally the day of the quest and the Cliffhangers were standing around, packs full, waiting for Peter to assign their groups. "Ok Cliffhangers. You all remember the theme of this quest right?" The group nodded. " Good, now I've divided you into these groups for a reason. The first group will be Juliette, Ezra, and Daisy. The second will be Scott, Jackie, and Shelby." "Oh shit," Jackie thought. " How am I supposed to avoid him now? There's no way im gonna be able to make an excuse about not having time to talk to him when I'm spending the weekend with him and Shelby." "And Auggie," Peter continued, "Since Kat isn't going this time around, you'll be with Juliette, Daisy, and Ezra." "Are we gonna be in heaven or what?" Ezra hinted at Auggie. "Can it EZ," Auggie responded. "Ahem," Peter cleared his throat overhearing Ezra's comment. "Remember, either Sophie or I will be following close behind. So don't think you can get away with anything. Also, each of you are to be assigned a necessity for 24 hours. Once again, remember, Soph or I will be following you so be fair with your decisions. Ok, Here's your maps, and your necessity. Sophie and I will start you off, then you're on your own.  
  
"Ok guys, you'll be following the silver trail," Sophie pointed out. "Make sure you follow it exactly and complete the obstacles. Here are your assigned necessities. And remember, I'll be following you close behind so no funny business." Sophie handed the three their slips of paper and was off. "Well," sighed Scott slightly squinting at the sun rising over the horizon. "I guess this is it. Which way?" "Well the silver trail goes off that way," said Shelby pointing East, "So I guess that's where we're headed." "Yeah, but the trail splits in tow up here," Jackie pointed out speaking for the first time, " What then?" " Knowing Peter that's either part of the obstacles or he'll indicate which one to use." Scott explained, causing Jackie to stare at the ground to avoid his gaze. "Yeah, and also knowing the almighty captain, it WILL be an intended obstacle," Shelby smirked. Scott took out the folded piece of paper Sophie had given him and read it. "Shelter, anyone feel like having a night out under the stars, then just piss me off." Scott teased. Shelby rolled her eyes and opened her slip of paper, "Water, Great, I was hoping it would be something that really made someone suffer if they were on my nerves," she pouted sarcastically. "Well we WILL be getting thirsty hiking to wherever we need to get to." Scott pointed out. "Hmm, true. I'm satisfied." smiled Shelby, " You turn oh silent one." She motioned to Jackie. Jackie unfolded her paper. "Food," She read. " Well, let's just hope you're not queenie, cuz if you're in charge of that, it'll be gone before ya know it. Then, somewhere behind the bushes." Shelby taunted. "Shelby," Scott shot her a quick glare. "Fine, fine," Shelby replied, her hands in the air in mock surrender. "By the way, what's up with the one word answers? You've been here almost a week. It's not like we're gonna bite," Shelby smiled teasingly, "much." "Don't worry Shel, we'll get something outa her tonight," Scott winked playfully at Jackie. Jackie smiled shyly. "Great," she thought to herself, "What am I supposed to say now? 'Hey Scott, I'm your stepmother's little sister. You remember her? She's the reason you're here. I'm the reason you're here" " Well, we'd better get goin, it's gonna get dark soon," Scott interrupted her thoughts. "I'll lead the way." "My hero," Shelby said sarcastically. Scott sighed. " When is she gonna give it up?," Scott thought to himself and started walking. 


	9. Digging up the Past

~* Disclaimer: I hate these things, you know the drill, I own Jackie and Jared*~  
  
When it had finally started to get dark, they came to the split in the trail. "Now what?" Asked Jackie. "I'm not sure" Scott responded. "Hey, what's this?" Shelby asked rhetorically, untying a note from a tree. She opened the envelope while Scott and Jackie crowded around. She read:  
  
"Every day we make choices. It's theses choices that decide which path we are to take. Too many wrong choices meant to take the easy way out lead you down the wrong path to more intense hardships. You must choose the path you take carefully. One path leads to a bridge, the other, a cliff. You must either tight-rope across, or ford the river below. However, before reaching either of these two landmarks, you will have smaller choices to make. Each turn you take will guide you closer to the bridge, or closer to the cliff. Remember, the easy way out might not always be the best way."  
  
When she had finished reading, Shelby sighed and rolled her eyes. "He must really enjoy torturing us," She complained. "Well," Scott said, rubbing the side of his mouth, "I guess we're gonna be doing a lot of overcoming smaller obstacles cause there's no way I'm tight-roping if I don't have to." " What's tight-roping?" Jackie meekly asked directing the question towards Shelby. "Omigosh, two whole words!" Shelby said with mock astonishment, and then teasingly smiled at her. "Ignore her," Scott said to Jackie. "Tight-roping is stretching a line across a gap between two cliffs and pulling yourself across. Nothing but you, a rope, and the river below you." "Oh," Jackie replied, tense from the idea of tight roping and Scott's answering of her question. "Well I guess we should set up camp here. It's gonna get dark soon," Shelby advised. While setting up his tent, Scott thought to himself, "I might be just imagining it, but I think she's trying to avoid me. But why? Have I done something to her? Damn it! Why can't I figure out where she's from!?  
  
Night fell and Shelby, Scott, and Jackie sat around the campfire, empty dinner plates in hand. "So, Jackie," Scott's voice shattered the silence. "Where are you from?" "Oh no," Jackie thought, "here it comes, it's all downhill from here." "Seattle," she half murmured. Scott was immediately surprised. He was eager to find out more about this girl from his hometown. "No way! Scott blurted out, "Me too. What school did you go to?" "Oh my God, he's putting two and two together." Jackie worried and reluctantly pronounced the five syllables she was sure would send Scott over the edge, "George Washington High." After hearing these words, Scott was more anxious to hear more about Jackie than ever. "That's where I went, but you're a sophomore right? So we couldn't have known each other, could we?" "No, probably not," Jackie lied hoping Scott and Shelby couldn't see through her. Scott caught on though, and his eyes widened then narrowed into questioning slits. " We did didn't we?" Scott concluded. "What did you say your name was again?" " Should I make it up?" Jackie asked herself. Shelby, who had been silently spectating all the while, began feeling like a third wheel and got up to leave. "Shelby, wait, come back!" Jackie called out a little too desperately. She needed her for moral support and, though she hated to admit it, for protection. She remembered Scott's reputation for his bad temper and figured Shelby was the only one who could prevent his fist from going through her face. As Shelby curiously sat down, Jackie took a deep breath eyeing a confused Scott. "Jackie Forlenza," Jackie blurted, deciding against lying about her name. " Forlenza, .Forlenza.?" Scott repeated to himself when suddenly the light became dimly lit. " You were the freshman class president weren't you? Well, last year anyway. What are you doing. here? You're way too collected." Scott blurted, thrilled at his recent revelation. Jackie felt like jumping for joy. She smiled the biggest smile she had smiled since she had arrived at Horizon. "Yeah," she answered. " Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Scott asked confused. Jackie shrugged. " I don't know," She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She began to feel more comfortable and began carrying on a conversation with Shelby. Somehow the conversation veered to the topic of her having a boyfriend and she realized she hadn't heard anything from Jared the entire time she'd been at Horizon. She thought back to the night before she left home when she and Jared were saying their good-byes. " I'm gonna miss you so much it hurts already," he had said brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and enveloping her in his arms. She felt so safe there. Everything was right in his arms. She had never met Scott, her mom was still alive, and now married to a wonderful man who was like the father she never had and Elaine was the big sister she had always wanted. But, of course, when he let go of her, everything went back to normal and she was still leaving him. "I'll write to you every day. So much that they'll start to get annoyed and everyone else will be jealous that you get so much attention from me," She remembered Jared had promised. And when she had turned to leave he left her with these words: "I love you Jackie. Never forget that. I always will." But not one letter had found its way to her yet. Not one. Maybe there would be one for her when she got back, or maybe he had already found someone else. 


	10. The Shit hits the fan

~*Disclaimer- same old stuffs, nobody but Jackie, and Jared is mine*~  
  
Scott was relieved he finally found out where Jackie was from, but he still wasn't satisfied. "Jackie Forlenza. Forlenza." He repeated to himself. His thoughts trailed back to last year, when his father and she were married.  
  
"Dearly beloved," The priest had recited, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Martin Barringer and Elaine Marie Forlenza in Holy Matrimony."  
  
"Elaine Marie FORLENZA!?" Scott finally caught on.  
  
Jackie and Shelby's conversation was interrupted by a loud crash. The two girls were startled. A fuming Scott stood before them. He picked up his dish and flung it in Jackie's direction. Shelby was quick to react and pulled Jackie close to her, just evading the projectile.  
  
"Scott, what the..?" Shelby asked crossly.  
  
" Why don't you ask her?" Scott shouted pointing an accusing finger at Jackie. "Who sent you here? Huh? HUH?" he screamed. Jackie felt herself grow weak. What she had dreaded most had happened. Scott had seen right through her and jumped to the conclusion that she was here to carry out Elaine's "duties".  
  
" What do you mean?" Jackie stammered with faux naivety.  
  
" Don't give me that shit you lying little BITCH! She sent you here didn't she? DIDN'T SHE?!" Scott yelled at the top of his lungs coming closer and closer to Jackie.  
  
"Scott what the HELL is going on?" asked Shelby with false bravado. She wrapped an arm protectively around Jackie and inched backwards away from her emotional boyfriend.  
  
" Why don't you ask her?" Scott stammered, now becoming more distressed than angry. "Ask her who her sister is. Go on, ask her," he said on the verge of a breakdown.  
  
Shelby removed her arm from Jackie's shoulder and turned her around to face her. Shelby looked into Jackie's eyes. She saw fear and behind that, pain. She felt the need to protect her. She reminded her a lot of Jess. "Who?" She reluctantly asked.  
  
Jackie didn't answer. Instead her eyes welled up with tears and she stood there, silently shaking with fear and emotion.  
  
"Elaine!" Scott blurted out. "That.that skank. She just can't leave me alone!" Scott stuttered frantically running his fingers through his hair. "She sent you here to. to ruin my life again." Scott backed away pointing a finger accusingly at Jackie. "Stay away from me. Just leave me and Shelby alone."  
  
Shelby backed away from Jackie, hurt that someone she had thought she could care for could be something totally different. Jackie looked to Shelby for support, but she had already turned her back to set up her sleeping bag and tent. Not knowing what else to do, Jackie turned to Scott. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.  
  
"It's a little late for that," Scott growled through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. He angrily stormed over to Jackie's tent, disassembled it, and threw it into a nearby river. Stunned, Jackie looked on as Scott got into his tent and shut off the lantern.  
  
Jackie sat down near the dying fire on a log, and put her head in her hands. She was overwhelmed with emotions and didn't know which to let out first. Guilt prevailed and she slid down off the log onto the ground. Burrying her head in her knees, Jackie let all of her emotions out, rocking herself back and forth. How could she have let this happen? She should have stopped Elaine before she did it. If she were never born, Scott's life would still be perfect. Now, she had put Jared's life in jeopardy too. She should have tried harder to end her life before.  
  
As Jackie beat herself up inside, thunder sounded overhead. Within the hour, it began to pour. 


	11. Revelations

Disclaimer- Ok, after 11 chapters you should get the point. Shelby, Peter, Sophie, Daisy, Ezra, Jules, Auggie, Elaine, blah, blah, blah, are not mine. Jackie and Jared and Jackie's mom are my original characters. And Scott. well. he's just mine. ( I can't wait for " Shattered Glass" can you guys!?) Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had so much stuff to do for school (yes even over the summer. Sad isn't it. That's wat you get for takin AP classes as a Junior.) I promise though, you wont be disappointed. This and the next chapter reveals Jackie's story and parts of Scott's you've never known b4.  
  
So many things raced through Scott's head as he sat in the darkness of his tent. He heard the rain pounding outside and thought of how he had thrown Jackie's tent in the river. "Good," he thought "let the bitch soak, see what it care." He buried his head in his hands in self pity. Why him? Couldn't she find some other guy whose life to ruin? Hell, he wasn't even around for her to molest, yet she sent her little sister out to do her dirty work.  
  
Shelby lay in her tent scolding herself for thinking Jackie was different from everyone else. " That's what happens when you let down your guard, Shelby. They always turn out to be fake. The total opposite of what you thought." Now this person she'd "let in" was putting the one she cared about through hell. Well, she wasn't going to let her.  
  
Shelby unzipped the tent flap and, shielding herself from the rain with a sleeping bag, began to walk over to check on Scott. In passing, she saw Jackie, still hunched over by the now dead fire. " God, you'd think she would have enough sent to build something or at least cover herself with a blanket," Shelby thought to herself. Shelby was suddenly overcome by a sense of anger-induced curiosity and HAD to find out why Jackie was doing this to Scott. She changed course and walked over to Jackie.  
  
As she approached the shadowy figure, muffled sobs could be heard. " Oh look, the poor skank-in-training is crying," Shelby mocked wiping away a sarcastic tear. " Seems to me Big sis even taught you how to play hurt so everyone will say, 'poor you'. That's how it is isn't it?" Shelby asked with a fake pout.  
  
Jackie lifted her head with a glare in her eye. There was no one she hated more than Elaine, and now to be compared to her? She couldn't let it slide. " Don't EVER compare me to her," Jackie growled. "I'm NOTHING like her."  
  
" Oh yeah? Well then how do you explain your being here?" Shelby snapped back. " Why else would Elaine's sister be in the same place as Scott but to keep on the family tradition?" Shelby was getting ferocious. There was no way in hell she was going to let her off easy.  
  
Jackie was sick of it all. Sick of being compared to her sister, sick of keeping it in. She had to tell someone the truth, but would Shelby understand? " You really wanna know?" Jackie sniffled meekly, the rabid look gone from her eyes.  
  
" Yes, I would. All of it." Shelby said still using a harsh tone.  
  
" I'll tell you." Shelby hung the sleeping bag over two low hanging branches to fend off the rain.. She sat under it opposite of Jackie. " Spill it. And it'd better be good." She threatened. Jackie cleared her eyes. No more crying. She was too tired. This was it. Someone had to know.  
  
" Last year," Jackie began, " I was moving up from the middle school to the High School. To make a long story short, I saw Scott at a football game and I just. well. kind of fell in love with him. With his eyes, his smile, but I figured, I was only a freshman and wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't a cheerleader, I didn't have big boobs, so why would he want me? So I kept my mouth shut and did nothing. Except," Jackie paused, " for those times in the hall. I always had English before Geometry so I had to walk through Sophomore hall. And every time, almost as if on cue, he'd be there, walking past me. Even if he was talking to someone else, he'd tip his head back in a nod and smile at me. I could have just about died."  
  
" Yeah, yeah, that's great, but." Shelby interrupted with attitude.  
  
" Shut up Shelby. I'm not done." Jackie asserted. Taken aback by this sudden change in dominance, Shelby shrank back and listened. " Well my mother was always bugging my sister about what she was going to do with her life. She was almost thirty and hadn't gone to college nor did she have any steady men in her life. I guess my mom kind of did the whole, ' Why can't you be more like your sister' thing, but only comparing the older one to the younger sister. Well, Elaine ALWAYS had to be on top, always had to have her way, always had to be better than her stupid little sister. She always wanted whatever I had or couldn't have. She was crazy. Obsessed with me and what I had. Well I was in my room one day, and had cut out a newspaper article on how Scott was leading the school to the state champion the second year in a row. It had this huge picture of him on it. Well, I was reading it and SHE walked in. She started making all these assumptions and outrageous accusations that we were dating, that I had SLEPT with him. Crazy shit. But when I shouted to interrupt her string of accusations I blurted out ' Yes I like him, but I never did ANYTHING with him. I never will either, I can't even talk to him. There, you happy?' All I can remember is this look she had on her face. This. evil grin as if she had finally won." Tears threatened to spill over in Jackie's eyes. " That had to be the stupidest thing I had ever said in my life." She whimpered. " I basically had just put Scott's life into her hands. And everything that happened next is all my fault. At first I didn't think too much of it, but I was still walking on eggshells around her. A couple weeks later, Elaine came home with news that she had gotten a secretarial job at some big lawfirm, AND that she had met a guy and had invited him to dinner. You should have seen my mother. She was ecstatic. When he came over, he seemed nice enough, until I found out that he was Scott's father. When he introduced himself as Martin Barringer I wanted to throw something at him. But when he started talking about Scott, I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed down my glass, breaking it , and ran up to my room. Then my mother comes up and starts yelling at me for being rude. And damn Elaine has the nerve to start crying her eyes out and bitch about how I ruined her date and how Martin will nevever date her again. I felt like screaming ' Bullshit Elaine! If you stick your boobs out far enough anyon'll come to you.' She knew it too. It was all an act to make me look bad. Anyway, she and Martin kept dating and it got more and more serious. Then one day she came home with this huge rock on her finger. She knew she literally had him wrapped around her finger. She knew she'd be able to manipulate him now. That's when," Jackie paused to wipe a stray tear off her cheek. " I started noticing things. Little things, like these looks of victory that Elaine kept giving me. Scott was acting differently too. Instead of always being with the usual people, he'd be by himself or with the guys that were not at ALL his type. You know, the stoners and stuff. But, he'd still always give me that smile. Only it was sadder and sadder every time." Jackie's voice quivered. "My mom apparently had been noticing things too. Whenever Martin brought Scott over to dinner, I made it a point not to be there, but my mom saw how Elaine seemed to stare at him, and touch him every chance she got. She started to get suspicious. I didn't know WHAT my sister was doing.  
  
It was the day Scott had been kicked off the football team for drugs and everyone was making such a huge deal out of it. That day he was walking alone. When he walked past me, he didn't smile. He just looked at me with this look. It scared me so much. I was out of it all day. I kept thinking, 'Something is wrong. Elaine had done something, said something to him. And he knows I'm related. So he's shunning me. He hates me.' I made it a point from then on to avoid him at all costs. If I saw him I'd walk the other way or something. But I still didn't know what she was doing. Then, a couple weeks later, she was staying over at martin's house. My mom told me to call her and ask her something or other, I forget what. So I called her cell since it was late and I didn't want to risk Scott picking up the phone. The first time no one answered. The second time, I let it ring for at least five minutes before Elaine picked up saying 'Hello' all pissed off like I had interrupted her. And I had ." Tears were now cascading freely down her face but her voice was steady and stoic, refusing to show emotion. It was too late to go back now. She had to finish. " She was in a hurry to get off the phone when she found out it was me, but I could hear something that sounded like crying in the background. Well I guess she was in such a hurry that when she went to go hang up she pushed the wrong button and never hung up. I wish she did. GOD I wish she did. The crying in the background turned to begging. 'No, stop.please stop.' Then in a voice that made me want to puke, Elaine was cooing, 'Shhh, Scottie, you'll wake your dad. You don't want him to find out our little secret do you? He'll be very disappointed in you.' Then. then." Jackie stuttered. " There was a . a. groan of pleasure and a desperate cry of 'NO'. The sound was so horrible, I wanted. to. to gouge my ears out so I couldn't hear it. I still have nightmares about it. I threw the phone up against the wall and retched in the waste basket in my room. All I heard was Elaine say, 'Oh shit' and turn off the phone. I ran into the bathroom and downed a whole bottle of my mom's sleeping pills. I woke up two days later in the hospital, praying it had all been a dream." 


	12. Deja vous

Disclaimer: I hate these things don't you? You know the drill.  
  
The first thing I saw when I woke up was Elaine and Martin. Couldn't she at least give me a break? I mean, she KNEW why I did what I did, No one else did but her, and she HAD to make things worse by showing up and making this huge scene when I woke up like she was concerned or something. I knew she wished I had died. She even told me so. To tell you the truth, I wished I had died too.  
  
When Martin and my grandma and grandpa had left, she came over to me and threatened that if I told anyone what I knew she would make sure next time I wouldn't wake up. To make matters worse, my mother wasn't there. Turns out she was in such shock that she hadn't left the house since she found me on the bathroom floor. To quote Elaine, she was 'doped up on antidepressants all because of me.' After that, they sent me to the nut house for two months. Elaine and Martin tied the knot three weeks into my hospitalization. My mom demanded that I be there or she wouldn't go. She was still hysterical over the whole thing. But Elaine refused saying that it was better for me to stay there. I knew she just didn't want me to ruin the wedding and expose her to everyone. I would've too. So Elaine was now Elaine Barringer and Scott's life was now over. He couldn't get rid of her now and his father was too much of a flake to notice anything.  
  
One thing did work out to my advantage though. I met this guy, Jared, who volunteered at the hospital. At first he thought I volunteered too," Jackie smirked, " because we usually met in the rec-room or in the cafeteria. But when he found out I didn't volunteer it didn't seem to phase him. He was very supportive and visited me whenever he had the chance. With him, I forgot all about Scott." Jackie's mind wandered back to the gorgeous brown-haired guy with those huge eyes she could always lose herself in. " He's the only one who ever understood." She thought to herself.  
  
" A couple weeks later," Jackie continued, " I could go home and Jared and I stayed together. Which was incredibly moronic because of Elaine, but I figured she had gotten what she wanted and wouldn't bother us. God did I underestimate her.  
  
My mother was a little better after I came home. She still watched me like a hawk but I liked the attention. My grandma and grandpa had come to live with us because my grandpa hadn't been feeling well and my mom wanted to be with him, and my grandma wanted to look after my mom and me. It was cozy for a while. Almost normal. Then, a few days before school was supposed to start, Elaine informed my mom that Scott was 'a problem child' and was being sent to Horizon. I had blocked that chapter out of my mind. Now it had been reopened and a whole new flood of questions poured out. 'What had happened that they had to send him away?' 'What if I had said something, anything?' 'This was all my fault.' Jared helped calm me some but it was all still there.  
  
Then came the day when CPS accused Elaine of child molestation. My poor mother now had to deal with her other daughter being a sexual offender. The case kept going in and out of court. My mother was frantic. Her suspicions now proved to be correct only how could she testify against her daughter? They actually called me to the witness stand too, but Elaine threatened to hurt Jared if I said anything. So I couldn't. I wanted to with all my heart, but I just couldn't.  
  
Then the day that Scott was called into court came. Elaine was ready for a counter attack for everything he said, equipped with letters and all. I refused to show my face in the courtroom. I stayed at Jared's that day.  
  
Right before the day's interrogations began, my mom got a call from the hospital. My grandfather had dies of a heart attack. My mom was in a daze. It was like she wasn't there, it was only her body. According to what Elaine told me later on, she had stepped out for air, only to find that somehow Elaine had managed to get near Scott and was persuading him not to tell anymore of 'their little secret', her hands on his ass, her breasts pushed up against him.  
  
This was apparently too much for my mom and she got in the care, and. and." Jackie struggled to get the words out. " She got distracted and collided with the front end of a tractor trailer." Jackie put her head in her hands and cried. " I never even got to say goodbye." She whimpered. She felt Shelby move closer and put an arm around her. Jackie sat and cried for awhile, letting pent-up grief pour out.  
  
" Anyway," she sniffled, "I had just lost two people that I really cared about and felt my life couldn't get any worse. I got so deep into a rut that even Jared couldn't help me. I got more and more depressed until I just snapped, and I, well." Jackie pulled up her sleeves revealing two hideous scars on the underside of her wrists. " After that whole ordeal my grandma didn't know what to do. Then, of course, Elaine comes along and suggests that the hospital won't help me, why not send me to Horizon where I can get help?" Jackie mimicked cynically. " But we both know the real reason. She wanted me to get you away from Scott. I don't want to. You have to believe me Shelby."  
  
" Shh," Shelby hushed, " I believe you," She assured, wiping away a stray tear.  
  
" Then she called me a few days ago to see if I had done anything. I said I hadn't and wouldn't. She didn't get mad. She just casually told me that Jared's parents were away for the week and she thought she'd pay him a visit. He promised he'd write to me every day, but I haven't gotten anything yet. She's doing it again Shelby! She's doing to Jared the same thing she did to Scott. And it's all because of me!"  
  
Shelby wrapped both arms around Jackie who by now was inconsolable. " No," She whispered. " It's not your fault. Jared's fine. And we're going to make sure it stays that way. I won't let that skank do it again." 


	13. The general dismounts his horse

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Scott! He is my slave!! He must bow down to. ok fine he's not mine, nor are any of the other HG characters. HOWEVER, Jared (ok, well as of now, the idea of Jared) and Jackie are products of my ingenious imagination.  
  
Scott sat in his tent, his head to his knees, listening to the rhythmic patter of the rain against the canvas. He had heard it all. Every minute detail clung to his heart, tugging at it, tearing it to pieces. How could he have been so blind? Was he so self absorbed that he was unable to consider that others had been hurt in the process? But he had had every right to accuse her, hadn't he? After all, she COULD have been who he thought she was, right? How could he have known? Scott parried these thoughts back and forth in his mind. He remembered her now. She was the girl he had always seen in the hallway. She had this exotic look to her, with that dark hair and those bright green eyes. She was gorgeous. But he could never talk to her. Social confines kept him from doing so. She was a freshman, one of the "intellectually elite," so to speak, and he was a jock. It was as simple as that. He'd never have been able to keep his reputation if he spoke to her. So Scott figured he'd settle for a smile. No one could chastise him for that. And what a smile it was. He remembered the first time he had smiled at her. She blushed. But God, did she have a radiant smile! For some reason it always made his day. He remembered telling himself to forget about social rules and to just go talk to her. He would have, but then everything started happening with Elaine. His life spun out of control. He must have been more out of it than he had thought to pass her up without even a glance. Then, he realized, she never passed him again. He had seen her once, going the opposite way, the longer route, to class. He knew she was avoiding him. It had worried him that she knew. He was nervous that she knew about Elaine and was afraid of him, embarrassed by him. And she was, but not in the way he had thought. That was the end of his mid-day pick-me-up and the beginning of his downward spiral. Now that he knew, truly, the circumstances of what had happened Scott was ashamed of the way he had treated Jackie.  
  
A loud clap of thunder was heard outside with a streak of lightning to follow. Drying away tears, Scott lifted the tent flap. He walked over to where the two girls were huddled close together.  
  
"Come on," Scott said solemnly, "Get in the tent. It's freezing out and you're wet." Shelby stood up, helping Jackie to her feet. She shot Scott a look of disgust mixed with tears. Catching this expression, he looked away and stared at the ground. Though not one to admit defeat, Scott hung his head in shame. He walked behind the girls, planning out all of the things he had to say. He had a whole list of apologies to make and only had till morning.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short guys, I've been suffering from an acute case of Writer's Block. Anyone with any clever plot twists or ideas, just review! 


End file.
